The Frost Maiden's Son
by DeadLuck666
Summary: Six months after the battle in Burgess, Jack goes back to his ways of spreading snow and fun across the world. But one night he is reunited with his mother who is also a spirit, will he still except her as his mother? Join Jack and Snigurka as they try to become a true family. [AU]Niceish!Pitch[some OOC]Possible PitchxOC[Rated T for violence, thoughts of suicide,& mention of abuse]
1. Family Reunion

**It's finally here. The rewrite of my very first story from when I first joined and couldn't spell for sh#t. ****Well the good news is is that I can spell story grammar quite well now.**

**Also I had previously had a separate story for the two rewritten chapters which I renamed as "The Snow Maiden's Son", so I could use the Snow Maiden myth a bit. (I never did.)**

**I liked my original idea and will try to bring it back to speed. And I need to look for the third chapter.**

**So enjoy these quick (and old) disclaimers before reading the rewritten first chapter.**

_**DISCLAIMER!(1): I do not own "Rise of the Guardians" and never shall as long as I live! DX**_

**_DISCLAIMER!(2): I do not own "Children of Frost" by INDICA. The only reason that it's in my story is because the song itself inspired me to write the fanfiction to begin with. (I listen to too much nightcore these days..)_ And still do...**

* * *

><p><strong>"Chapter one: Family Reunion"<strong>

It was a quiet December night. The air was cold and crisp as Jack Frost was making his rounds around the world. Spreading winter and fun to all. At the moment he was set up in a small town in the northern hemisphere of Scotland and was just getting ready to make a snowstorm that would cover the entire town (that Jack was currently going through) in a think blanket of snow, when he saw something very strange out of the corner of his eye.

Walking down the middle of the street alone was a woman dressed in a white Elizabethan stylized gown with long flowing sleeves gathered at her sides, the folds of her dress-skirt dragged along the ground glistening with tendrils of frost that rimmed the edges. She looked to be in her mid twenties or thirties, but already had a full head of long thick white hair, much like his own, that went all the way down to her back and her skin was a pale color and literally look like ice was actually covering parts her face! The one aspect of her appearance that had really caught his attention were her eyes.

They were the most beautiful and dazzling eyes that he had ever seen in all of his mortal and immortal lives, even more beautiful than Tooth's shinning pink opal eyes. They were like swirling pools of glittering gold starlight that memorized Jack as he floated in mid air. Shaking his head sending himself out of his daze, Jack quickly lands atop a near by roof and decides to postpone his snowstorm in favor of following this mysterious woman to whom Jack can't help but feel is some-what familiar to him as she walks out of the village to the open fields.

She was actually very pretty in Jack's eyes and seemed familiar some how…

It was obvious that she wasn't human. There was an aura around her similar to other spirits that he had encountered, but he didn't want to take the chance of confronting her just yet. He had learned from his first encounters with the Summer spirit that not all spirits were as nice as others.

As soon as Jack touched the newly formed banks of snow a couple meters away from his point of interest that the young woman in white, who by now was surrounded in every direction by endless fields, stopped moving and stood as still as the night. The wind slightly blowing from behind her as she closed her eyes, sealing the those glowing orbs of starlight behind her shut eyelids. Everything eerily silent except for the howling of the wind as snow fell from the sky.

* * *

><p>As soon as the wind started to become agitated that Jack knew something clearly wasn't right here… And he knew that he shouldn't have been here and tried to turned around and leave then, but he was frozen to the spot. (No pun intended.)<p>

Then a soft melody started up throughout the night. It was faint. Yet it wasn't something being heard from a distance, rather, it seemed to be coming from all around at the same time. Suddenly, silvery fern-shaped spirals of blueish light sprouted from the ground from all around as he saw the woman in front of him slowly raise her arms in front of her slightly while humming in along to the melody of invisible instruments that gradually were getting louder and louder; which caused shivers to run down Jack's spine and make his skin crawl as she begin to sing aloud.

**_"Hear the night toll in my breathe  
><em>****_The cold lights dance overhead  
><em>****_Here the lake stares with dark eyes  
><em>****_Trees are their lashes of ice  
><em>****_See the star's glare float upstream  
><em>****_Shedding its skin with dead leaves  
><em>****_Seems like the sky's falling up  
><em>****_The wind wraps itself with my lungs"_**

Singing with a soft voice that held the confidence of much practice with each word she spoke. Her head lulling side to side and hands held out while motioning her hands and arms playing out parts in the song like a story. I suddenly found himself leaning on my staff swaying to and fro with the beat as the space around her started to ripple with magic making the silver streams of lights dance a small winters waltz around the very spot that we stood, leaving me in awe of her performance with a giddy smile on my face.

**"_The sea that we saw was a desert of snowfall  
><em>****_The children of frost marched into the deadly dawn!  
><em>****_In their great awe they found an old seesaw,  
><em>****_And as they got on, the season of dark had gone…_**

**_Dream with the nomads of light  
><em>****_Their dogs and their gods are all blind  
><em>****_Sing as white pours from dark veins  
><em>****_Bless all the earth that it paints_"**

I was so focussed on the next verse that I didn't realize that the wind was gently pulling at my blue frost covered hoodie trying to pull me away, but I wasn't paying mind to it as my mind was slowly becoming closed off. Unaware of anything else around me, except for the Woman in frost and her spellbinding song continued.

**"_The sea that we saw was a desert of snowfall  
><em>****_The children of frost marched into the deadly dawn  
><em>****_In their great awe they found an old seesaw  
><em>****_And as they sat down, the season of dark had come._"**

* * *

><p>If Jack <span><em>had<em> been aware to the events happening around him, he would have realized that whilst the woman in white continued to sing small figures of ice were forming all around him. Some took the shape of little girls while others the shape of little boys not a single pair was alike as they moved joined together hand in hand dancing around the woman in white. Before Jack could react to what was happening two of the ice children that had formed near by grabbed both his arms and started to pull him towards the others in the group of ice children as if begging him to join in too, of course he didn't refuse their offer, and soon Jack was now laughing along side with the other ice children the tendrils of silver gently brushing against their face as they smiled with joy dancing round n' round the spinning woman in white as they sang their merry song without a care in the world.

By now the sense of _Déjà vu_ had started to grow in the back of Jack's mind that he had done this all before and that the woman, the song, the children dancing, and everything else seemed so familiar that Jack's head began to throb.

_"**In our great awe we found an old seesaw**  
><em>**_And as we sat down, our season had come_**

_**The sea that we saw a desert of snowfall  
>The children of frost are wrapped in the dawn<strong>_

_**At a great cost we found an old seesaw**_  
><em><strong>And as we sat down, a new season had come<strong>_

_**The sea that we saw was a desert of snowfall**_  
><em><strong>My children of frost march on and greet the dawn!<strong>_"

It was also at this moment that Jack finally remembered why it was so familiar to his, as a memory of his past that had been buried for over three-hundred years resurfaced and flashed before his turquoise eyes.

_**~ Memory ~**_

_Jack was five years old running with other kids similar in age one early morning, as they ran out onto the freshly fallen snow fields that was brought to them the previous night. Jack and a few of his friends were not exactly the first ones to arrive there as all the children in the village wanted to have 'first dibs' on a patch of snow, but they were still able to find a spot of their own._

_Some of the others were building snowman and having snowball fights, while the few adults that had accompanied them out into the snow covered planes outside of the edge of the village were just standing to the side together so not to spoil the young ones fun, but just close enough to be able to keep watch over their sons and daughters._

_They were just starting to building our snow fortress when a small girl with reddish-brown hair with green eyes ran up to him._

_"Hey Jackson!" She called out. "Everyone is going to start the dancing soon! My Father brought his harp and my Brother his going to be playing his fiddle, will your Mother be singing too?"_

_Jack nodded his head excitedly. "Yeah, my Mother always likes to sing at all the-" But before I could finish speaking the red haired girl spoke again. "AH, there she comes! Come on, let's go! We can finish your snow house later!" She exclaim, grabbing Jack by his hand before darting off towards the groups of people who were already beginning to dance in a circle. __In the center of all the dancing was a tall woman with dark brown shoulder-length hair and two chocolate colored eyes that would melt all of the snow around them into spring if possible. She was singing along with many other children about the season and snow as they danced in a circle around her, when she laid her gaze came to rest upon Jack and the girl who was still holding his hand her face was graced with a warm and loving smile._

_At that moment her features began to slowly change, almost like a strip of film melting away to show a different image, her skin shifted from fair pink to a light blueish hue, her hair hair started turning white from the top of her head spreading all the way to the tips of her hair that was now several feet long. And as she blinked her eyes too changed from their previous color into two spheres of dazzling light._

_Jack stop running and stood still in shock at the sudden change._

_The children who had been dancing had vanished and everything became still and quiet as he stared at the woman in white -  
><em>_that he now clearly remembered so very well..._

**_~ End of Memory ~_**

Jack snapped back to reality and quickly tore his hands away from the ice children (who had been holding them previously) and leapt several feet away from the group gathered before him, clutching his staff close to his chest as he gazed straight into the pools of golden starlight who's gaze was also fixed onto him. The singing had stopped, the dancing had ceased, and the ice children who had previously looked at him smiles full of laughter were now looking blankly at Jack as if he wasn't even there. Everything was once again quiet with only the wind howling around them.

Finally after a few minutes Jack broke the silence. "M-mother?" He croaked out with a slight stutter. She was now smiling, her eyes filled with a sorrowful joy.

"**Hello Jack.**"


	2. Off to a 'not so' Good Start

**Second Chapter rewritten.**

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN "Rise of the Guardians"! (But of course you all know this.)**

* * *

><p><strong>"Chapter Two: Off to a 'Not so Good' Start"<strong>

"But that's not possible!" Jack screamed out. "She... She was still alive when I-" "**When you drowned in that lake and man in the moon made you into the Spirit of Winter.**" She finished for him, the sorrowful look in her eyes were more pronounced now and even a bit ashamed.

"How did you…?" He said, trailing off at the end of his question.

She looked down, not wanting to meet her son's gaze. "**I have watched over you since the day you were born, and have continued to do so even in this life.**" The woman in white replied in a mellowed tone.

Jack was starting to become irritated with this. "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU COME FOR ME?! WHY DID YOU ABANDON ME FOR THREE HUNDRED YEARS, LEAVING ME FORGOTTEN!" She seemed to wince slightly at Jack's words.

"**Jack, I didn't forget you, I would never forget my own son! It's just…**" She paused for a moment. "**It's just I could not be with you sooner, because MiM forbade me to approach you… He said he would take back your life if I did_._**"

Jack was taken aback, but soon it was replaced with a fierce rage. "You lie!" He screamed in a fit of anger. "MiM would never do that!" Jack started to lift off the ground, the wind blowing wildly around him. The woman in white stood tensed, looking up at him. Her eyes widened with fear.

"**Jack, please just let me explai-**" "NO!" Jack screamed. "You are not m-!" But before jack could finish his sentence a hot searing pain erupted from his back.

To Jack everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as he plummeted to the ground. His mother running towards him. The last thing Jack Frost heard before he blacked out was the woman claiming to be his mother screaming his name…

* * *

><p><strong>(Snigurka's POV)<strong>

"**_JACK!_**" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I ran forwards, catching him before he could hit the ground. "**_Jack?_ Jack, sweetie, please wake up!**" I said, cradling my son.

Tears ran down my frozen cheeks. He had a large burn covering his entire back and it was starting to bleed. I tried to ice his injuries over but they would just melt away, after the third attempt I heard a dark chorus of laughter from above. I didn't even need to look up to know who has caused my son's pain. "**August.**" I spat with venom.

Looking up to see the smug look etched across the summer spirit's face. I could hear the winter winds hissing at the mention of his name.

"Oh, hello Snigurka," he drawled in an arrogant tone, "I didn't see you there."

I glared at him with pure hatred. Without taking my eyes off of the summer spirit, I beckoned two of my children forward. "**Eira. Mistral. Go prepare for my arrival home,**" I said, "**take Jack with you and tend to his wounds.**" Standing up, Mistral gently took Jack from my arms (making sure not to disturb his injuries) along with his staff and proceeded to climb on top Eira's back whom had transformed into a beautiful mare with a mane of icicles.

August watch the two as they rode off an ugly smirk slashed across his face, as he tried to go after them. "**Oh, no you don't!**" I yelled, shooting spears made of ice at his head. Unfortunately he was able to dodge them (only by a few centimeters I may add). He turned to me returning fire, well, with fire. "***_Merda_, move! Shift!**" I screamed at my children, who realized the danger in time to move out of the fire blast's range. Though one of the younglings lost their arm in the process. When I looked back at August he had a look between hatred and annoyance.

"Stay out of this Frost Maiden, my quarrel does nothing to involve you!" He shouted down at me from above.

I laughed dryly. "**Ah, but it _does_ involve me, _August Summers_...**" I said, grinning at him from bellow. He frowned at me in confusion.

"What sort of nonsense are you blithering about?" He asked irritably. "What makes you, other than sharing a season, so involved with Jack Frost?"

I smiled darkly at him, a sword forming in my hand. "**_I_**," I slowly began, with a single leap making myself level with August's gaze, "**am his _mother!_**" I then raised my sword, quickly bringing downwards, making a shallow slash across his chest while at the same time causing the Spirit of Summer to scream with tremendous agony as he fell to the ground in a heap of tangled, bloody limbs. I, however, landed gracefully without missing a beat I slowly walked the remaining distance between me and August who by now had untangled himself a little. Standing over him I lifted my sword to his throat, causing him to flinch slightly at the touch of its cool blade. I looked down at his sorry state, though my eyes held no remorse for him.

"**You dared to harm my child, my blood, in my presence.**" I said solemnly. "**You are lucky August, for if the world did not need the balance of _ALL_ the elements-**" I leaned forward so close to his face that our noses nearly touched, my eyes burning with its newly found rage. "-**I would have just end your pathetic existence here and now before MIM, and make sure that you suffer the full extent of my wrath.**" I dug my cold sword deeper into his flesh drawing forth a small trickle of blood. "**And tell the other spirits to take heed, anyone who tries to harm Jack Frost ever again-**" pausing to make a point before continuing, "**I will not think twice before cutting them down.**"

By now I was thoroughly sure that I had put enough meaning behind my words to instill into August for now at least not to try and hurt Jack again. So with that done, I took a step back while straightening up before turning on my heels. "**Crystal!**" I shouted to the eldest of my children as she turn into an elegant mare similar to Eira, only Crystal was by far much lager with the same golden shimmering eyes like mine instead the normal cold ice-blue eyes the others possess. Once I was mounted securely onto her back I took up the frozen reins in hand and tapped Crystal's sides signaling for us to head off leaving the mangled body of one Summer spirit behind.

My others children following suit, began heading North to the Norwegian planes to the Winter Fortress of Father Winter... To where Jack waiting for me.

* * *

><p>August watched in disgust as the Frost Maiden rode off on her even more hubris horse.<p>

Clutching at the huge bleeding gash on his chest he managed crawled to a standing position, only wobbling a little. _Why me, he_ thought while spitting out some blood. I_t's Jack bloody Frost's fault that I'm in this shape. He will pay for this..._

Now that the Snow Maiden had left as well as Frost the clouds finally parted to show the moon shining down on the sparkling snow. "You should have picked _me_!" August screamed at the moon, it's face full and smiling. "_I_ should have been chosen as a Guardian, not _him_!" He then started scorching everything around him with his fire, screaming and pounding on the earth like he was a child.

"Snigurka's right, I am pathetic..." He whispered to himself, panting slightly as he laid back down on the ground once more looking up at the sky above.

It was then that he saw the Northern lights shimmering across the inky darkness out shining all the stars. Most spirits these days knew what the lights truly meant, it was a signal for the others guardians, that much was certain. _It's just to bad Jack won't be able to come to their call, what with the burn I gave him_, August mused; a crooked smile inching onto his face. And then a plan worked it's way into his thoughts. A plan that would give him the glory he deserved for once in all his years as a spirit of Summer.

"Just you wait _Jack Frost_," He cackled (to no one in particular) as he sat up, "soon I'll be the one who replaces you as a Guardian and you won't have dear_ mother_ around to save you this time either."

_"But the Frost Child does have me..."_ A silky voice suddenly drawled from behind him.

August never even had the chance to scream before everything went pitch black.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Shortly after Snigurka sent Mistral and Eira off with Jack ~<strong>

The wind lashed against Mistrals face as Eira rode past the frozen trees and lakes heading as fast as she could in her current form. Lord Frost (that's Jack's title among them) was not faring to well, his breaths were ragged and short. He had already gained a high fever and Mistral feared that his name would be in death's book if pray they did not hurry.

"Eira can't go any faster?" Mistral called out over the howling Northern winds. _They must be worried about lord Frost's welfare too._ He mused.

*:_What do ya think I be do'n Mistral?_: Eira retorted at him with a snort. :_I be go'n as fast as my legs can run, and right now that is go'n fast!:_

Eira did have a point, for whenever she or Mistral (or any of our siblings) 'transformed' into their _*wild forms_ they could run faster than any animal or person on land, but sadly it was not fast enough for sake of lord Frost's current state. It had only been a few minutes since the two had left Lady Snigurka behind with that dreadful Summer spirit 'August' and they had just made it to the ports of Wick, but there was still a long ways to go if they where to make it to Mo i Rana. When Eira reached the last pier she stopped and Mistral carefully slid off of her back with lord Jack as well and carried him bridal style while he tied the winter spirits staff to his back. Eira's form began to crack and break apart, shattering into a thousand pieces before reforming into a little girl.

"So," Eira said while crossing her arms, "how will we be get'n lady Snigurka's son across the sea?" Looking to her elder brother for the answer.

"Couldn't we fly across?" I asked, shifting the Frost child in my arms.

"No." Eira said firmly. "What happens if you or I drops lord Frost and are unable to reform and-or reach him in time? He would drown Mistral... _Again._" She spoke the last word very quietly. All their brothers and sisters knew of the fate lord Frost had endured three-hundred years ago, and Eira was right for it was too much to risk.

"Then we will just have to ice-run it," He stated, turning to Eira and laying the young lord gently to the ground handing the staff to Eira, "I'll do it since I am generally faster than you, no offense sister."

"None take'n brother." She replied curtly.

Mistral backed up a good distance away from the two before taking a leap forward on all four as tingling sensation ran through out his body. His hands and feet shifted into hoofs, while his torso became thicker and bolder to fit the chest size of a stallion. Mistral's hair then grew into a mane of icicles as he kicked his legs out and snorted. Next his eyes burned a bright feral blue, a tail sprouted from his rear swishing irritably. He stood now not in the form of a child - But in the form of a wild horse, frosty mist snorting out of it's snout.

:_Climb on._: He whinnied to her, who quickly pulled lord Frost onto her shoulders using his staff for support.

"You know Mistral, sometimes I envy you boys." She grumbled as she climbed a top the stallion's back and secured his lordship to where he and his staff would not slip off and fall into the sea.

:_Ready and set?:_

"Ready when you are Mistral." Eira replied, holding onto my main so hard it cracked a bit.

:_THEN LET'S GO!_: Mistral began galloping at a fast pace along the pier.

Before long he was running as fast as the North winds could, streaking off of the pier in a blue and white flash out onto the open sea. Right as his hooves touched the salty water they froze in all directions and it took him less than a slit-second to recover his balance and head off at a break-neck speed across the ocean, water freezing right underneath him. Mistral knew that the ice was breaking apart behind them as he ran like the wind (no pun intended) so he did not break pace or slow down. It took an hour or so to reach the mainlands again and they had already passed through the city of Molde in Norway; it was when they were right in the middle of Osmarka that Eira spoke to him again.

"Stop Mistral! Stop now, there be someth'n wrong with him!" She shouted over the raging winds around us, making the stallion skid to an abrupt halt.

:_What do you mean "something's wrong", what's wrong?_: Mistral asked worriedly, as she slid off his back with lord Frost in toe. He then saw what Eira had meant by, this is very bad. Jack was drenched with sweat, making his white silvery hair clump and stick to his forehead; and his face was tinged red with fever. When Eira went to touch his forehead only to recoil her hand.

"He's burn'n up Mistral!" Eira hissed out. "Tis' bad, very bad..." She muttered rubbing her hand.

:_Aye, this __is__ bad. We're still over a fifty miles from lord Winters fortress and he's getting worse and worse by the minute._: Mistral snorted while pacing. :_Even I can't run fast enough to get him there in time! It would take a mari-_:

"_In need of some help Icelings?_" A silky voice cooed from the shadows, as a dark figure emerge from underneath the trees.

:_Pitch!_" Eira and Mistral cried out at the same time.

"Hello children." Pitch drawled in a casual tone. "Need a lift?"

* * *

><p><strong>Merda is Scottish for "crap" or "shit"<strong>

**When Mistral refers to their wild forms he is talking about when they turn into horses.**

**:###: is how Mistral, Eira, etc. talk when they are horses. (Sort of a mental conversation)**


	3. Captured?

**Thank you for all the supportive reviews. :D ****As I promised, here's chapter three! (sure to one of the longest chapters I made)**

**And I am sure some people noticed some changes made to the last chapter, like words being changed or added on. I apologize if it confused some, but I assure you it will stop now. Enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to R&R please. (or else)**

**Disclaimer: I hold no ownership to "Rise of the Guardians"...**

* * *

><p><strong>"Chapter Three: Captured?"<strong>

North paced back and forth worriedly around in the globe room. It had been many hours since he had sent out the lights calling all the Guardians for the annual monthly meeting where they would talk with each other about their jobs, swap ideas to make more children believe, and of course eat lots of cookies with eggnog (much to Tooth's disapproval). Though Jack had still not shown up yet. Sure all of them knew the young winter spirit was more than a few times late in arriving on time (and every time Bunny would be on his case in seconds), but _never_ had Jack Frost been this late for a meeting _ever_. Even Bunny was starting to get agitated and that was a rare sight.

"Where could dat bloody dingo have gotten off da?!" Bunny shouted, his whiskers twitching. "It's been nearly three hours since the Aurora's went up and he still ain't here!"

"I agree with bunny," Tooth spoke softly, "It just isn't like Jack to do something like this. Besides it's not like he's playing hooky on us."

"Hold up.. Did I just hear Tooth say 'playing hooky' just now?" Bunny asked completely baffled.

"Oh, shut up Aster!" She huffed out in annoyance. "Just cause I seem all prim and proper doesn't mean I don't know a few modern slang terms." Tooth added with a look of slight embarrassment.

Sandy shrugged and made a couple of images out of his dream sand in the shape of a snowflake followed by a sleeping figure with Z's floating from their head.

North began to thoughtfully stroke his bread as said, "Sandy has a point. It could ve that he simply fell asleep and did not see ze lights in sky." North pointed a finger at the sky as if to make a further point on the subject.

"Yeah, or he's simply shirking on his job as a guardian..." Bunny muttered under his breath.

Just then a Yeti charged into the shouting words in yettish so fast it had North's head spinning just trying to translate it into english. "Vait just a minute slow down!" North said, trying to make the yeti speak slower. With a great sigh the yeti started over again speaking slower this time. North's eyes widen into the size of two gulf balls (and would be almost comical) if what he said next wasn't so serious. "Vat?! Vere iz he? Take me to him right now" he commanded to the yeti and proceeded to follow him with the others in-toe.

Tooth fluttered beside North's side. "What is it North? Is it Jack?" Her voice oozed with concern.

"No, not Jack." North said darkly.

Sandy made a *?* over his head just as North turn a corner towards the infirmary.

"Then who da hell is it?" Bunny pipped in, not liking that North wasn't saying anything as they approached a group of yetis and elves stationed around the open door from where shouts and screaming could be heard. Again North remained silent moving his hands about shooing his workers aside. Bunny was sure he heard him mutter something about "pointy hats always under foot" but didn't bother to ask about it as they reached the door. The Shouting becoming louder and some snatches of speech could be heard, like "release me you beast" or "Get off you annoying creatures" and some how the accent used seemed very familiar to him.

_It couldn't be, not after all this time._ Bunny thought uneasily, the hairs on his stood on end._ Why da hell would **he** be here?!_

There sitting on one of the cots being held down by multiple yetis, who by the looks of thing were trying to tend to their patient (but to no avail), was a boy with fiery red hair wearing a long-sleeved yellow shirt that stopped above his midriff as well as red skin-tight leather pants tied with a black belt adorned with gold studs in black boots. The remains a flame trimmed scarf hung in loose tatters around his neck, as were most of his clothing being in a tattered state with tares here and there. A look of hate etched into every feature in his face.

"_August_," North said darkly upon entering the room, "vat are you doing here?" At hearing his name called he turned to face North (as did the yetis holding him down) straight on.

"_Nicholas_, you're looking well." The teen 'August' drawled.

North was not amused. "I'll ask you again August," he in a deep voice, "vat are you doing here?"

"Is it that wrong to want to say 'hi' to a couple of friends? Show some hospitality, Nicholas." August said with a smirk.

"_Friends?!_ We haven't seen you since da great fire of london in 1666, da last thing we'd be after dat are friends!" Bunny yelled at the summer spirit.

August glared at bunny putting his hands up in a mock-surrender. "Hey, I swear I didn't know that house had gun-powder in it. Otherwise I wouldn't have set it on- _AAAH!_" August screamed in pain. For the second time that day, the rest watched as North's eyes widen to the size of two gulf balls in surprise.

"You are hurt?" North asked.

August just rolled his eyes. "No Nicholas, I just went to a vampire convention in Italy." He said wryly, "Of course I am you dill head! Where do you think all this blood cam from?!" August snapped angrily, gesturing to himself. That's when the Guardians noticed the massive gash across his chest bleeding lots blood, as well as many cuts and bruises all over his body, some looking very much like hoof prints. Apparently one of the yetis took the change to clean one of the many cuts with some disinfectant while August was distracted by North and Bunny talking.

Tooth gasped holding her hands over her mouth. "Who did this to you?" She asked in a whisper.

August let out a pained breath through gritted teeth and spoke one word. "Pitch."

Everyone (minus August) gasped.

"Pitch did this?! He's back!" Tooth cried flying behind North.

"But how is dat even possible?!" Bunny shouted at the top of lungs, scaring a few elves. "We kick his sorry arse last spring and sealed him in with his own fearlings!"

August couldn't help but sneer at Bunny's comment, "Well _Rabbit_, that's because Pitch isn't alone this time- OW! Was that really necessary?!" He yelled at a yeti who had tried to put rubbing alcohol on a scrape on August's leg. Who began to shout in yettish about not being able to do its job right.

"ENOUGH!" North ordered making everyone shut up. "Vat do you mean by "he iz not alone this time? Explain." His spoke, his brow furrowing in concern about the possible rise of the Nightmare King.

Exhausted from flying all the way to the North Pole and struggling with the yeti and elves August stated wearily, "Exactly what I meant Nicholas. He has help this time and from Old man Winter's daughter no less."

"WHAT?!" North, Bunny, and Tooth screamed at the same time. Sandy making an *?!* over his head.

August winced, "Must you all shout so loud?"

Sandy made an apologetic expression forming *Sorry* in his dream sand.

August slumped his head back and let out a sigh, "That's actually why I came here in the first place, you know..." He spoke hoarsely trailing off, before closing his eyes. "Besides you all been wondering where your precious Frost's been all this time we've been talking?"

That caught the Guardians attention real fast.

"You know where Jack is?" Tooth asked him, abandoning her post behind North to fly closer to where the summer spirit lay.

"Yes... and no." August replied evenly.

"Yes and no, what kind of answer is dat?! Either you know where Frost is or ya don't." Bunny said sharply.

"I do know where he is," August said sitting up only to seethed in pain again, "I just don't know where it's located, other wise I would have been there already."

"Then vhy don't you tell us vhere it iz and ve can see vat ve can do, da?' North chimed in with a small smile on his face.

August was silent for a few minutes before answering. "He was captured by the _Frost Maiden_ and her _children_ took him to Winter Fortress."

And North's smile was gone...

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Bunny yelled, "How da hell are we s'pose to barge into Old man Winter's Fortress and not get turn into a spirit popsicle?!" North began to pace again while stroking his bread making 'hmm' sounds. Suddenly his filled with that special kind sparkle he'd get when he had an idea.

"I have idea, come ve make plans." North said as his jolly tone returned, "Yetis take care of our guest. Sandy?"

Sandy nodded understanding what North wanted him to do, forming a small ball of dream sand and took aim at August head.

August chuckled nervously. "Uh... Sanderson, what are y-" But before he could finnish speaking August was out faster than a light. Immediately the yetis started pushing forward with medical supplies like gauze, bandages, anti-septic, and different kinds of creams. The yetis babbling sounds of gratitude to the Guardians (especially Sandy) as they promptly threw them out of the infirmary into the hallway.

"Well that was rude.." Bunny groaned, brushing non-existent dust from his fur as he got up.

North just shrugged while picking himself up. "It's not their fault, z'hey had to tend to August's vounds before ze got infected." He said lightly.

Sandy waved his hands trying to get the others attention, then he pointed to the clock on the wall and make a sand jack that looked very upset.

"Sandy's right, we can discuss about August latter. Right now we need to worry about rescuing Jack." And with that Tooth zipped down the hallway back towards the globe room. Bunny, North and Sandy each shared a look before running off after her.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Meanwhile, Somewhere <strong>**in ****Norway ~**

**(Jack's POV)**

When I was able to regain conscious to my thoughts again I felt aching pain all over my back side.

"Why does my back feel like it was set on fire?" I groaned, gritted my teeth trying to ignore it. Then the memories came flooding back to me and I remembered The Woman in White who claimed to my mother, our argument with each other in the snow fields of Scotland, and finally me blacking out. _Where am I?_ I thought to myself, _Am I still in the snow fields?_

No, not in the snow fields, not anymore. I was defiantly somewhere else now, laying on something soft and comfortable. Am I at the North Pole?

Quickly rubbing all the sleep from my eyes and stretching my limbs trying to get rid of the soreness in them, carefully sitting up I opened my eyes shielding them from the light blinking several times looking around at my surroundings. I was met with a sight that was not the familiar red and green christmas colors of North's guest rooms or the jingles of curious elves wandering around causing mischief. Instead, the room I was in was white and blue with a large window that went from the floor to the ceiling and took up most of the wall space in the room. There was also a small wooden desk with a cushioned chair, a book self complete with books, and a bear skin rug.

Even the bed was different, it only had one blanket with a fluffy cream-color fur pelt draped over it. The fur was extremely soft and surprisingly cool at the touch. The bed frame was also made of incredibly detailed wood carvings of frost patterns, snowflakes, and little figures dancing. I leaned closer ad pressed my finger against the carving running them along each delicate groove.

"Beautiful isn't it? Every single room here has similar wood carvings. Each a little bit different, just like real snowflakes." Someone said behind me.

I jumped in surprised and twisted around to see who had spoken when I suddenly came face to face with a girl make completely out of ice. I yelped and scooted back so fast I actually fell off of the bed, but before I could hit the floor the mysterious ice girl caught hold of my hand.

"Woah, there careful now. Don't want the hurt yourself more than you already are." She said while pulling me back onto the soft bed. I stared at her dumbfounded she was very beautiful with short-cropped hair wearing a white string strap dress.

"Who...?" I asked trailing off.

She giggled before replying, "How rude of me, my name is Fönn. It's an honor to finally meet you lord Frost." She put her hand out which I took and shook half-heartedly.

"Hi," I said dumbly, "do you know where my staff is?" For some odd reason I felt really groggy all of a sudden, 'Fönn' tilted her head at me with a look of concern.

"Are you feeling okay, sir?" Fönn asked me, completely ignoring my question.

"Yeah I guess." I said. Looking down at myself I noticed all the bandages wrapped around my torso, "What happened to me?"

She got off of the bed and started walking over to a wardrobe I hadn't noticed before. "When you and lady Snigurka were in the moors of Scotland you were attacked by August Summers, the spirit that reigns over the Summer heats and fire, and were severely burned..." Fönn said trailing off as she open the doors and withdrew my staff from inside.

"So that's where my staff was!" I said crossed.

Fönn then walked back over and handed my staff to me, which I took from her gingerly, immediately I felt the cool rush of winter magic flow through my veins making me feel less sleepy and more alert of my surrounds. I also began to notice things that I hadn't noticed before. Like how it seemed that everything, except the furniture, was made out of crystal or ice.

Fönn gave me a smile, "Feeling better now, sir?" I nodded absent-mindedly, stroking my staff with affection reserved only for it.

I then looked up at her again before asking, "Why did you call me 'Lord Frost' before Fönn? You know it's alright to just call me by my first name."

Fönn blushed a bit, fumbling with the hem of her dress. "Well I suppose... If it was okay with you, I could call you by your first name. But generally it is more respectful for me to say 'lord Frost' since you are the son of lady Snigurka and a Guardian of childhood to add too."

I gave her a puzzled look. "Lady Snigurka? Is she the woman in the white dress who claimed to be my mother?"

Fönn's eyes widened in shock. "Do you not know _who_ lady Snigurka is?" Her voice shrill. I shrunk away from her a bit startled from her out-burst.

"No, I don't." I said nervously.

Fönn sighed and leaned forward and spoke very slowly, "Lady Snigurka is known by many names, such as yourself, but is mostly known by the tittle of 'The Frost Maiden'. She is the daughter by choice of lord Winter whom you, like any other spirit, mainly know as 'Old man Winter' or 'Father Winter'. If I seem to recall my older siblings said that she was human once upon a time, but she died one winter's night and lord Winter took pity on her and made her into a spirit and his benevolent daughter. In a way it is very much like how you became a spirit, lord Frost."

"How is that everyone seems know how I became a spirit?!" I snapped at her. "I've never told anyone, yet everyone still finds out how I.. _Died_..." I said the last word barely above a whisper, letting my head lower.

Fönn's voice sounded a bit distraught when she spoke again.

"I am most terribly sorry to cause you grief sir," she said, her voice quavering as she spoke, "but not everyone knows of the fate you suffered that day. Only your mother, lord Winter, me and the rest of the children of Frost here know. We have all sworn to neither tell nor speak of the subject, it is after all a very personal matter. Again I apologize for the slip of my tongue..."

My head snapped back up with a loud crack as I glared at her. "I should blimey well hope so Fönn! It's not the kind of thing I wish to have brought up in a conversation, and would prefer it to be kept private from others." I said irritably, trying to calm down some what. "Also, pray tell, where is 'here' exactly?" I asked her, my voice still held it's sharpness but was _slightly_ more calm...

"Forgive me, I forgot that you were out of it the entire time of the journey coming here. To answer you question-" She stepped back and spread her arms out while wearing a huge grin. "-let me give you a proper welcome to Vinterpalasset*, the kingdom of Winter and home to all the children of frost! Welcome home Jack!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Vinterpalasset is Norwegian for "The Winter Palace".<strong>


End file.
